What the Storm Left
by OnCeUpOnA-TiMeLoNg-AgO
Summary: Resident Evil 6 fanfiction JakeXFEMALEOCXLeon When a familiar person from Jake's past shows up all of a sudden questions start churning and the answers that lead to the truth aren't as likely as they seem. Leon, caught in between the interchangeable souls, begins to unravel the mystery himself, but is the truth he comes up with as tangible as it's seemed over the last few years?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"You okay?" Jake looked back up at a girl. Upside down he stared into her curious eyes and scoffed. Of course he was okay. "You look pretty bad." She waited and he just looked away. "Here," she stuck out a hand. After a while he sighed and stood up without taking her hand. She frowned and brought back her hand, but refused to leave.

"Look," Jake began, "What's your name again, new girl? I don't need any help or your pity. Just mind your own business, go on go," he motioned to the road. They both stood off the road. The lake had just recently frozen, winter setting over, and it was abandoned for the most part.

"It's Jennifer," she retorted. She had just started school two days ago, in the middle of the week, but she found it incredulous of him to have forgotten her name. "I'm 8 years old."

He chuckled, cute he thought, her last comment breaking the ice. "I'm Jake-"

"I know," she interjected curtly.

"And I'm 10," he smirked.

"Why are you in my grade then?" Jennifer didn't mean it in a bad way. She was naïve and in the tendency of blurting out anything that popped into her head. Her parents often scold her, but not really being around all the time the habit grew.

This brought back a shadow in Jake's face, but decided to ignore her. "I'm sorry-" she immediately caught what had happened. She had offended him and perhaps probed somewhere he was uncomfortable with speaking. "I failed math one year…"

Despite all her deficiencies something sparked Jake's interest in her. His clear blue eyes studied her for a while, making her uncomfortable Jennifer finally turned away and began, eager to break his staring, "I saw them ganging up on you so I came down to help." Jake's thoughts broke and his eyes flashed with humor, but kept from laughing aloud. Her help? Please, he thought, but she continued. "But I was a bit far off and I um, fell, and arrived here late." He hadn't noticed before but she was covered in dirt and snow here and there.

"Thanks anyway." Jake smiled, but put off the laughter. She was charming. "It's the thought that counts after all."

"Sure, whatever," she crossed her arms, a bit offended. "Anyways, my mom can look at your wounds. They look…painful."

"It's okay, I got my own mom."

"My mom's a nurse, though." Jennifer added.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see ya around, Jen." He picked up his backpack and began walking away.

Jennifer's gaze followed him for a while and searched for something else to say, but nothing would come. At her age she wasn't too sure what it was, but something drew herself to him. Maybe she was too lonely. Maybe she was desperately in need of a friend. Maybe it was the new town. Maybe it was this bleak world, Edonia, that she was now forced to relocate and try to start her life here once again because of her parents. But maybe, maybe it was just him.

As Jake walked away he had a playful smile on his face. Part of him didn't want her to follow him, but part of him wished to see her again and maybe talk again, even if what most of what she said was silly and almost rude. But she was different. Since then he knew she was special, that she'd probably be if she'd let herself, but how he had failed her.

Jake sighed heavily awake. It was just a dream, a memory. He quickly remembered where he was and at what point of time he was in. He turned to his side and there, just where he had left her, lay Jenny fast asleep. 7 years had passed since they had met. 7 years of friendship and mutual understanding that neither had experienced before. Jennifer was now 15 and he was 17. 7 years she had been free to form ties, but a few weeks ago her parents had told her to look forward to moving. Jennifer wouldn't have it and to be honest he wouldn't either. He was being robbed of a close friend, the only person he had left, his mother had passed away a few years ago, and she was all that was left. He'd cling to her and she would too and so they had run away.

"I'm cold," Jennifer mumbled as she sat up. "I can't feel my face." She padded it with her gloved hands.

"It's winter, what did you expect?" Jake teased.

She sneered as she rubbed the drowsiness out of her eyes. "It's a drafty old house, that's what it is."

"How much longer do we have to hide out?"

"A few more hours. My parents said they would leave no matter what today." Jennifer checked her phone.

"Even without you?"

"Would I have run away if they'd cancel their plans upon my leave?"

"Pfft." Jake pouted naughtily, "and here I thought you couldn't live without me." She nudged him and was about to say something in reply when her phone rang. An unknown number.

"Don't answer it."

"I know," Jen snapped. Her parents had tried to get a hold of her a few times, but they always called with their own phones, this could be a trap to talk some sense into her.

It kept ringing and even after 3 missed calls the people kept persisting. Jake finally snapped and snatched the phone out of Jen's hands. "Hey!"

"Relax, I'm sure they know you're with me. I'll just tell 'em straight up that you're staying in Edonia."

"They won't listen!" Jen began but Jake clicked 'Answer.'

" _Jake!" the voice started, as if they had called to talk to him and not their daughter. "Take Jennifer away from Edonia. You two are not safe here. There's not much I can divulge, but Jen might be able to fill in the rest, it's regarding my latest work- it's been…compromised. Or at least they're trying to get a hold of it and in the wrong hands, it wouldn't be good for the world at all. Take Jen away. Anywhere. Leave this phone and don't try to contact us. We'll look for you. But leave now! You two need to leave now!-_ The line broke.

Both of them were taken aback. The obvious anxiety in her dad's voice had revealed something had gone terribly wrong. "We gotta go," Jake said briskly and stood up.

"No!" She yelled and stood up as well.

"Come on!" he grabbed her hand and made towards the door.

"No, Jake!" Jen yelled and pulled back. "I'll go! But you can't."

"What? What are you talking about? Come on-"

"Jake," her voice was softer. "My dad's dragging you into this, but this isn't your problem. It's dangerous. You can be fine if you just stay. It's my family, not you."

Jake shook his head and grabbed both of her arms, "No, we're in this together. Friends for ever, remember?" he winked. He was good natured. She smiled, but when tears started to form she turned away and restored her resolve.

"We'll always be friends, but I can't drag you into this." Jen looked into his eyes, "My dad was doing research and it was upsetting these people. He knew and kept going. He knew that this was coming. As your friend I can't involve you in this."

"What was it? Do you know?"

Her eyes began to betray her, "Yes, Jake," she began hesitatingly, "Jake, my dad approached me a while back. He told me to hide the information. So if they ever got him he'd never be able to give away the whereabouts even if he couldn't hold out any longer. He gave me the information and I hid it. Jake, I'm the _only_ one that knows where it is."

Jake carefully took everything in. "Do these people know that?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Then let's go together, we'll be fine," he assured. Jen hesitated, but the thought of being alone and possibly tracked scared her. Was it wrong of her to drag him in when she cared so much for him? At the moment she honestly thought they'd be okay. They'd look after each other. She nodded, "Alright, let's go."

They grabbed their belongings, Jen placed her phone on the floor and Jake destroyed it with a brick, but they were too late. When they opened the door to leave the house it was surrounded. The abandoned house they had hid out in had been compromised. Men in masks, pointing weapons at them walked closer to them. The phone call must have been tracked.

"Run!" Jake howled.

Jen did and defended herself the best she could. Years ago when Jake and her met she had meant what she had said. She really meant to help him that day. Since a young age she had been trained to fight. She never actually needed it till then, but the training had never left her. Jake, taking odd jobs that Jen often reprimanded him for, had developed his way of defending himself and both of them successfully put out a fight but when Jen saw an opening and turned to yell for Jake to follow her a huge blow was given to the back of her head. She fell unconscious. Jake rushed towards her, but now with his guard down the men quickly got him and both were captured.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jake moaned as he began to come to. He blinked several times till his vision formed and when he looked up everything came rushing back to him. "Jen! Jen! Jen!" he yelled. He squirmed around but his arms were tied tightly behind him and so were his legs. Across from him Jennifer sat with her head hung low, unconscious. Her hair was disheveled, but blood, lots of blood trickled down to her lap. "Jen! Jen! Talk to me! Damn," he cursed himself, unable to run to her and help.

A small moan escaped her lips. "Jake?"

"Jen! Gods, are you alright? What have they done to you?" There were so many questions flooding through his mind and so many answers that escaped him.

"I'm okay," she mumbled. I'm alive, she really meant, and that was enough. "We're going to be fine, Jake."

"Fine?!" He spat back angrily. Fury crept up at him. If only he could get his hands on the people that did this. "Look-ugh, if you could see yourself!"

"I feel it!" she snapped back. Jake quieted down. "I feel it. It hurts and I am scared, but we'll be alright." You'll be alright, she wanted to promise him. She would never let anything happen to him.

"Jenny," he began, but didn't know what to say. Emotion was overcoming him.

Jennifer tried to sit up straight. She wanted to see him and was thankful that her hair was out of place and probably hid most of her face. Her face would probably frighten him. It wasn't as bad as it seemed. A gash on the upper part of her forehead was where all the blood kept coming from, but it wasn't as bad as it seemed, though it sure did sting. "Where do you see yourself in ten years?" she abruptly began. Her voice was coarse, but she seemed hopeful.

Ten years!? He didn't even see himself alive for another day and she was asking where he saw himself in ten years? But he was remorseful. While he was knocked out the things she must have faced, alone. Who knew how much time they had left? He'd humor her, even if it was a while longer and even if he didn't really know what to say.

"Hmm… 27…I'm not sure, maybe still doing mercenary work, you know, saving up?"

"Saving up for what?" Was that disappointment in her voice?

"Um, I don't know just so I can have money."

"Hmph."

"What?"

"I don't know, seems kinda empty…your dream."

"Well, to be honest I never thought about it." When his mother had gotten sick he just wanted to make money to pay for her hospital bills. After that he just wanted to make enough to pay bills and basically just earn a living.

"I wanted a family." Jake's thoughts broke. He stared at her. He never imagined the future let alone her married and with a family. He felt apologetic. It was understandable of her to want something like that. "A normal one. I'd have a normal job and so would my husband. We'd be normal and we'd have 10 normal children. I'd love them and spend time with them all."

"10 children?!" He whistled, "that's hardly normal!" he laughed and she joined in too, but her laugh was cut short by the pain in her side, a broken rib.

"Shut it, it's my dream."

"It is," he wandered off. She'd be happy. He'd love to see that, her happy and settled. "Though I'm a bit insulted. You never mention me. What happened to friends forever?" he teased.

She smiled, "Jake… Don't you see? Jake, I somehow saw us in the future…you know, together, together."

"Jen," he was speechless. He always saw himself revolving around her, sticking close by her but never really touching…like the sky and earth. To be together, forever, it felt nice, like belonging. Though he always had her, she had always seemed part distant and part of him alone. That's why he got into mercenary work. Somehow he had idolized her and was grateful for their friendship, but never thought of anything else. Then and there he realized he loved her. Loved her, more than friends, a special type of love that made him yearn to hold her right then and there and cursed the cuffs that separated them.

"10 kids, huh? That'll be a lot of work, but sure will be fun to make them," he teased.

Even despite it all Jake kept his humor. She smiled widely. She was happy. In that moment that Jake accepted her love she felt like her dream could be more of a possibility.

But all that ruptured in seconds… hope fell away like night over day and minutes later all faith in that distant wonderful tomorrow burned away.

A door creaked open and then close. Jen let out a small whimper of fear; it was the same men that had previously interrogated her. They had come back to get the whereabouts of her father's work and this time they were determined to drag it out of her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jake sat listlessly on cold concrete. Not so far away in this desolate building in which he found himself water dripped. It was the only noise that invaded his senses, that and a chilling cold, but he paid no mind of it. He reclined his head back and thought back to the girl with almond hair that shone red in the sun, not red like his but a deep mahogany, like reddish woods. Jennifer, she often haunted his thoughts. Despite the five years that had gone by she still stayed in his head. He closed his eyes and let out a loud sigh. Jennifer, the girl with the red hair and the sincere smile, Jennifer…

.

.

"Leave her alone!" Jake bellowed as they came around her and tilted her head back. His whole body shook with rage, but the ropes around him were tight and no movement showed signs that he could break free and escape.

"Tell us, where is it." A deep voice commanded the one who held her chin.

Jennifer shook her head. Bloodied strands of hair stuck to her face which remained half hidden, but Jake could feel her resolve. She wouldn't break. Family had been important to her and though there might not have been fervent love or care from her's but there was a respect and sort of reverence she held for them. She would not betray them.

"Very well," the man nodded to two men in back of Jennifer and they came walking towards her as he walked away. "Do as you see fit," he left said before leaving the room.

One of the men took out his knife and placed it near her face. "It hurts doesn't it? And it can hurt more lest you want to tell us where your father hid the information.

Jennifer let out a small sob before shaking her head no. "Very well," they smiled to each other.

Jake howled with all his might, "STOP! Leave her!" If only words were stronger. Life was cruel. Right before him, as he yelled with all his might and fidgeted with his ropes so desperately that he felt no pain, as the rope teared at his skin, the men carved the side of Jen's face. What felt like an eternity, a scene slowly disglossing itself before him, Jake heard her through broken cries say "No."

.

.

Jake awoke in a cold sweat. A nightmare, a memory, a recollection of a time he wished had never happened. He wiped the sweat away and rubbed his eyes harshly. When he calmed down he looked up and realized it was a new day.

"Any luck?" A blonde man placed a cup of hot coffee on her desk. She shook her head and kept typing. He took a seat beside her and watched her work.

"Only theories." The keys kept clicking away.

"Better than nothing, I guess," her companion replied. She made no response for a long while until finally the clicks became more spaced out, slower and slower, she had come to a halt. She groaned under her breath. She reached for the mouse and was prepare to clear all her work when a hand stopped her.

"Leave it," he smiled, "It's something we can work off from." She stared at his hand still on her's and as if guessing her thoughts removed it just as fast as she noticed it.

"Alright," she sighed. Saved it and ejected it out of a USB and handed it to her supervisor, Leon Scott Kennedy. He had taken her under his wing and she had been leading the research ever since. Amelia was labeled knowledgeable regarding BOWs and their potential growth. She often shot down that title and would always add it was her father that had been the scientist not her, but the BSAA encouraged her to aid them in what she could. Three years of that and nothing much had come out of it. Still, Leon wouldn't let her give up so easily and part of her wanted to help, badly. There was only so much she could do nonetheless.

"Thanks," Leon replied as he took the chip.

"But that's it. I'm turning in for tonight." Amelia stretched and then let her head hang before reaching for her coffee. "I'm beat."

"I'm sure," he smiled apologetically, "but your work will give us a few necessary leads. Or else we're just running around like blind mice." She smiled widely as she drank the coffee. The thought of Leon running around blindly was comical. Him? He was much too cool for that.

Leon got up to leave, "Need a ride?"

Amelia smiled drowsily, "Please!"

…

"What are you thinking?" Leon's voice snapped Amelia out of her wandering thoughts of cold lands and a faraway time. She turned to him and he in turn stared at her with earnest curiosity for a moment before turning back to the road.

"Nothing," she lied.

Leon said nothing, but he didn't quite believe her. He juggled whether to probe or not, but part of him knew better. Amelia was nice and rarely defensive or of ill character. She seemed nice enough to divulge anything if asked, but through the years since he had met her he realized a part of her would always remain tightly shut. Her eyes would turn distant, lips tightly pursed, just a slight furrowed brow, her demeanor, everything about her would go off record, but only he seemed keen enough to notice. So over the years he always decided not to steer too deep. He couldn't say that he knew that when she was ready she'd talk, but rather whatever lurked in there was something that made her more than uncomfortable and he knew better than anyone to resurface old wounds.

"We're almost there." Leon announced as he made a turn. "How's your place?"

"Good," Amelia replied and then, realizing she had become curt added, "It needs homier touches but I rarely spend time at home so…"

"They should just place a bed by your desk and you'd definitely spend more time at 'home.'"

She smirked, "There's more to a bed that makes it home, you know."

"I wouldn't. All I do when I get home is sleep." Leon stole a look at her, "I don't even eat breakfast at home."

For a moment she felt kind of bad. He was in his thirties and nothing but work seemed to be his life. Wasn't he lonely? She knew she sure was and she was barely twenty.

"We're here."

"Thanks," she quickly snapped back to reality and fumbled with the seatbelt.

"Here," he easily unbuckled it. "Sorry, it's an old car."

"I'm the one that's half delirious." She got her bag and opened the car. "Do you want to come in?"

"What for?" Leon asked,

"Pfft," she raspberried. "Sleep, nothing else, Mr. Kennedy. I'm much too tired. I wouldn't be much fun in my current state," she teased.

"I have my own bed, thank you very much."

"On the other side of town, okay have fun driving another hour or so. Besides who said about sharing a bed? You'd get the sofa."

Leon laughed, "Get some sleep, Amelia. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, good night." She closed the car door and ambled up to her apartment.

Inside Amelia groaned as she stretched and dragged her feet around her apartment. Where did I leave them? She asked herself. "Aha!" she finally exclaimed despite her weariness. Whether it was with all the work entrusted onto her or what else lurked in that mind of hers sleep had been taken from her. Only strong pills could induce her to finally sleep. She ran the tap water and quickly filled a cup and downed it with a pill. Truth be told she hated being home. Truth be told she hated being alone with her thoughts. She almost enjoyed work compared to her mind taking her to places she did not want to go.

"You're a heavy sleeper!" a voice exclaimed outside.

"Leon! What are you doing here?" Amelia exclaimed as she neared his car.

"Get in. I've been calling and calling. I also honked but after I woke up everyone in this block except you I decided to just wait."

"Exaggerator!" she grumbled as she got in. Leon eyed her as she checked her phone, "You DID call!"

He shook his head, "Get more sleep, you always seem in a daze even when awake."

"Well, because you give me so little work sure! I'll retire at 8pm like a good little girl." Amelia retorted causing a small laugh from Leon. "So what's up?"

"I'm going abroad and I need a partner. You've been cooped up at a desk for years so interested?"

"On a mission?"

"No, on our honeymoon."

"I have never gone on a field mission before."

"You have hands on training don't you?"

"Well, yeah…" Suddenly, feeling like her privacy had been invaded she crossed her arms.

"You can take care of yourself and it'd be a good change for you."

"I could gather information." She pouted, "Better than sitting at a desk and playing with the blocks they decide to disclose to me."

Leon chuckled. "So are you in?"

"Well, I'd break your heart if I refuse your invitation so I suppose so."

"Alright," Leon ignited the ignition to his car.

"WAIT!" Amelia yelled.

"What?"

"Don't tell me you're not going to let me pack?"

Leon motioned to bags in the backseat. "It's all there."

She pointed at herself. "Like clothes and stuff for me?"

"Among other stuff, yes." Amelia stared back in astonishment as he began driving towards the airport. She pulled a red bag that she guessed must be her's.

"What if I had said no?" She zipped it open.

"I'd take my chances."

"Wow." Amelia wasn't even sure how to react properly. Clothes and any feminine products she'd possibly want or need were all there. "Leon, I guess anyone can guess the size of someone's shirt or pants, but in whatever manner you acquired the sizes to my undergarments that really shines an awful light on you."

"What can I say? I have a good eye."

Amelia had woken up without much hope this morning, like every other morning. She had also expected it to go like any other day, but somehow her superior had grown on her and made her feel more than a bed would ever…at home.

"Can we stop for breakfast?" she asked.

"Sure."

"Jake?" Said man turned around. "Jake Muller?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"You never said we were traveling to Russia!" Amelia protested.

Leon looked up at her, "You never asked."

"YOU never mentioned it!" She took a seat next to him.

"What difference would it make?" Leon went back to his paperwork.

"A HUGE difference."

"Relax."

Amelia went quiet and looked out the window from her airplane. Anxiety crept up from deep within her. She wanted to turn around, go back and hide underneath the covers of her bed back at home and try hard to get some sleep.

"Are you alright?" Leon had put down his papers and was staring seriously at her.

"Yea," she fumbled, and sat up straight. "It's just a cold desolate place. It's depressing weather. I thought we were going somewhere sunny."

Leon looked at her seriously. Her auburn eyes shone steadily into his, but something about her wavered. She wasn't retracting like other times; she seemed to be overflowing, wildly, as if out of control. Some aura about her flickered wildly. Did she really not want to go to Russia? "Amelia," his voice came out sternly. Slightly, demanding for a sincere answer, but gentle enough to probe through without damaging any of the defenses she was putting up. Whatever it was, he hadn't seen her like this before, weak, no, vulnerable. As if a point was shown and her heart directly exposed and she was aware of it and remained petrified for moments.

"What is it, Amelia?" He leaned further into his chair. Leon reached for her hand when the plane shook.

"Jake? Jake Muller?" A slim tall woman ran to him. Said man turned around. "Here's your job. Make sure you get it right this time around."

"Yea, yea," he replied as he took the set of papers and reviewed them before handing them back to the woman in a business outfit.

"I'm serious. You don't get it right this time around and you'll be looking to worse consequences than a check bouncing back."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Don't worry. I got it."

"Jake?"

"What?" he replied as he walked away from her.

"They want them dead."

"Gotcha."

"All of them!" She yelled back at him, but Jake had gone down a staircase and out of sight.

Amelia threw down her blazer on the bed and groaning she lay down beside it. "That was an awful ride." Her companion brought in their bags and looked around the room before turning to her.

"Turbulence, it happens." Leon walked over to a center table and placed his handgun on top of it.

Amelia rolled over to get a glimpse of him. "I thought the plane would go down with every shake."

Leon smirked as he took off his bullet proof vest and walked towards the shower room. "I'm going to shower."

"Without me?" she playfully replied.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Leon listened to her raspberry from the other room before closing the door and turning on the showerhead.

Once she heard Leon get in Amelia sat up and eyed the curtained window. Deep red curtains blocked the view from their room. For all she knew she could be in any hotel, anywhere in the world, anywhere but Edonia. Hesitatingly she walked towards it and pulled open a curtain. Before her lay a snow covered town. In all its bleakness there was a sense of old culture underneath snow and slight abandonment. Whereas businesses seemed to be open there wasn't many people out and about. She closed her eyes and tried to conjure up a memory when a voice awoke her from within.

"You're up next."

"Ah, you scared me. That was fast." Leon looked at her as he dried his hair. He had taken his time, but when he went to comment on it Amelia quickly laughed, "You said you'd wait for me."

"Did I?" He smiled back. Amelia quickly got her travel bag and headed to the bathroom. Inside her shoulders slumped as her heart raced. Edonia, she was here in Edonia, everything swirled about her and created this hole in her heart, it hurt, it physically felt like it'd burst. She wanted to yell, cry, release all that steam within her, but Leon was right outside. Leon would hear. And besides, for several years now she found that her tears had dried along with something else deep within her. At times the lady in the mirror didn't seem like her. Her eyes seemed dull and her face lacked a radiance of someone her age. The only distinctive mark that remained of her past was above her forehead, down her ear, she traced it and remembered.

.

.

"Don't!" Jake bellowed. His cries hurt her more than the wound forming down her face, the way his voice grew hoarse with exasperation tore at her soul more than the evil men before her laughing as they hurt her.

Jake's pleas ranged from desperation to fury, back and forth, all in this maelstrom that she eventually lost track as she was beaten down and kicked. Her breathing became ragged, her vision blurry, only did she manage to react between kicks that Jake had stood up and came running towards one of the evil men toppling him over. "Jake," she tried to whisper. "Run," she coarsely voiced again and again.

 _Why?_ This did it. The attention shifted from Jennifer to Jake. She sobbed. He, too, was then beaten, but he didn't know the location of her father's work and after a while the attention returned to her. One of the two lifted Jake's face and held it roughly in one hand and with a flick a knife came out of the other and pointed it to Jake's cheek. "Where is the data, girl?"

Her sobs became deep and ragged. "Don't tell 'em!" Jake assured her. "Don't!" When they had beaten her he would've advised the very opposite. Forget them! Forget their father! The world! What did it matter? Tell them, just tell them, he would've yelled, but she had denied them and withstood their torture. After bearing all that there was no way she could back down for him. "Don't" he repeated again and again.

Jennifer tried to sit up, but fell down. Lying on the floor with crushed ribs she breathed out raggedly, "Just don't hurt him."

.

.

Amelia splashed around the lukewarm water. It had been almost boiling and had sent the room into a deep steam, but by now the water had cooled and she only played around in the perfumed water. She could hear Leon talking on the phone with his supervisors informing them they had arrived. With eyes closed she traced his footsteps. Her thoughts wandered here and there like a kite on a windy day until a knock snapped her back to reality.

"Leon?"

"Everything alright?"

She smiled sadly, "Yes."

Amelia waited for his footsteps to leave. She stood up and grabbed a towel. She dried herself and looked inside her travel bag for clothes. She settled on a simple silk robe and slipped it on.

Leon was on his phone when she came out. She hadn't bothered to dry her hair and it hung damply about her. She dragged her feet as she crossed the room and sat on the bed beside him. "No extra rooms," she began. "Lies."

Leon smiled but replied nothing.

Amelia ran her finger down her hair trying to untangle it. Leon closed his phone and placed it on the coffee table and stared at her. Amelia returned the gaze and gave a small smile. For three years they had been introduced. He had saved her. Leon had come in and rescued her, her hero. He had taken her out of abandonment and neglect, out of pain. Amelia would be lying if part of her didn't idolize him. When no one was left in the world to care for her Leon had shown up.

"You've been acting strange for a while now." Leon examined her carefully. She stared right back at him and then skillfully directed her gaze elsewhere. She wanted to avoid the question, badly. It was getting tougher to walk around it. Part of her wanted to disclose everything, but unused to that, she turned to him and sat up straight. "Well?"

"I'm lonely," she began.

"No you're not."

Amelia chuckled lightly, an opening. "Leon," she whispered. Feeling vulnerable and overcome by all her emotions she was quite shocked to hear the words coming out of her. "Do you like me?"

Leon hesitated but with her face so close to his all he could do was stare right into her large imploring eyes.

"I know you love someone else, Leon." Almost everyone knew someone had stolen his heart and that he lived waiting for _her_ , this lady that had left him long ago. "That's not what I'm asking. I'm asking if you like me?"

"Yes," he found himself saying. Amelia neared his face, her eyes slowly closing as she stared at his lips. Whatever overcame them both, who knows, but their lips joined and both stayed there a while, unsure of what was happening, unsure of how to proceed.

Sure they joked and teased all the time, and although Amelia always held him in high regard and Leon admired her determination neither had seen each other this way. None had crossed the boundary of partners.

Amelia waited anxiously for him to continue. Leon moved a hand to her waist and she wasted no time. She inched closer and held him as their lips kissed. A fire within her made her face feel like it was scorching. Her arms found their way around his neck and she pressed herself harder against him. Leon separated to breathe, but she let out a disappointed sigh and clinged harder to him, her body begged him to continue.

Leon looked her straight in the eye and wanted to protest. He was a man and denying her was difficult, but she was a coworker and it wouldn't be fair to her when his heart belonged elsewhere. She shook her head and placed her forehead against his, "Please, please. I know you feel the same way about me." She kissed his cheek. She kissed it again and made her way to his lips which remained unresponsive. "You don't have to love me," she added. "Just feel the way I do for you."

Leon brought his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He began to kiss her fervently. She smiled in between kisses. He trailed down her neck and she let out small gasps of pleasure. Every part of her burned with desire and a sort of delirium. In those seconds that he brought her down underneath him and she hastily unbuttoned his shirt a figure passed through her head. She stopped midway. Leon noticed this and stared at her inquisitively, "What is it?" I'll stop; he was going to add, when she shook her head, "Nothing."

Amelia pulled away his shirt and lurched her body against him, "Keep going," she begged. It was all a mistake, an excuse. They both knew it, but their bodies begged for completion of the act and Leon brushed away the decorum he knew he was breaking and Amelia wiped away the phantom that crossed her mind. Leon pulled away her robe and buried himself in her and all was forgotten in those minutes that passed. Their bodies became one and as Amelia felt deep satisfaction overcome her she held onto Leon as he then felt it and it was over.

After Leon rolled onto his side and he, to her surprise, pulled her closer and held her there. Amelia waited for him to let go, but he didn't. She listened to his calm heartbeat, how different from her's which refused to settle down. His steady breaths became slower and slower and when after what seemed an eternity and she was positive he had fallen asleep, Amelia slowly shifted out of his hold.

She had admired that man, wanted him until she had him and yet she found herself pulling on her robe and walking towards the window. She peeked out of the curtains and into the world she had stepped into, a new dawn was breaking in the city of Edonia, and as it happened she let the phantom invade her mind and even left some tears escape her eyes. Things were changed and ever changing, there was no going back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Good morning." Amelia shifted in her sleep. She grunted. Slowly feeling herself come awake her eyes fluttered when she felt someone beneath her, Leon. The night's events came flooding back, but she retained the urge to panic. He held her tightly beside him; her head lay on his bare chest. She didn't recall getting back into bed with him and much less snuggling like she found herself now. Could it be that unconsciously her body realized that he was so much more to her than just a passerby?

"Hey," Amelia replied a bit nervously.

"Everything alright?"

She let out a laugh, "Of course!" She flipped around and with her arms propped beside him she stared at him with a smirk on her face. "After last night, who wouldn't be?"

"Do you say that to anyone in the morning?" Leon teased earning himself a shove.

Amelia retorted as she found her way out of bed, "You need much practice with women. You can't joke around with stuff like that, Leon."

"Stay a bit longer," Leon held out his hand and gently pulled her back into bed. She let a giggle escape her. She turned to him and joined lips with him. He was gentle. Last night, both of them had been a bit rash and passionate. This was different.

She smiled as they separated, "you're addicting."

"So are you," Leon smiled and brushed away the bangs from her face.

"Don't," Amelia pulled away lightly.

"Why?" Leon asked genuinely.

"Please don't," she replied and brushed back the bangs to her face. "It bugs me…my face."

Leon stared at her seriously, "Amelia, it's nothing."

"It is. It is to me, so please don't," she said and apologetically kissed his cheek before sitting up. After moments of silence she spoke up, "Do you remember when we met?"

"Yes."

.

.

Leon carefully thread the facility that a terrorist group had just abandoned. The BSAA hoped to find clues of where the group had relocated to. Forced to evacuate under a small time frame meant they mustn't had time to be all too careful to destroy records and the like. Leon now led several soldiers in charge of data retrieval.

It wasn't really meant to be his mission, but being around the area the job fell on him. Leon paced firmly, testing ground, as he highlighted rooms and halls with his flashlight. No signs of survivors, despite the known fact that this group was infamous for kidnappings. Leon walked on. He had almost finished the basement when a noise caught his attention.

It was a light noise, so at first he made nothing of it and proceeded. He was about to leave the room when the noise was heard again. It was like a voice, but part of him believed it to be his imagination. Leon looked around carefully and listened ever silently until he identified that the noise was indeed coming from there.

It was hard to define this noise and much more so to pinpoint it. It was light and easily carried by the wind and it was separate. The intervals were long, but he waited. It could be someone and it was.

Minutes passed and alas he couldn't quite believe it but as his flashlight analyzed the area underneath him he knew it to be true. The basement had no actual flooring at it was all dirt, but before him the dirt seemed different, turned. Whereas the soil all around him was flat the patch beneath him was bulky in places, imperfect. This part hadn't been walked on.

"Everything alright, sir?" An officer came to check on Leon.

"Help me over here!" he ordered as he placed the flashlight in between his teeth and began digging beneath him. The officer quickly joined him. The noise became more and more audible. Leon hurried only more until he came to a stop. A wooden coffin. "We need to pry it open!" he yelled as he tried to do it with his bare hands. Frustrated he looked around. Not far there was a wrench. He wasted no time in retrieving it and began prying the coffin loose.

Finally the top came off and inside lay a woman. Dried blood and tears mixed with dirt and the smell of decay. She was gagged with a dirty old rag that prevented her from yelling. It made sense that the noise he had heard was odd and not at first seeming like a human's cry. As Leon untied it from her face she began wheezing. Her voice was hoarse and blood came from her lips. How hard she must have tried to yell.

Her hands were tied before her with barbed wire. "Damn!" Leon cursed as he cut himself trying to pry her hands loose. Meanwhile the lady weak beyond relief only sat there. As Leon worked hard to release her she took ragged breaths until her forehead fell on his shoulder. Weariness overcame the victim. "It's alright, you're safe," Leon consoled. "What's your name?" He kept at the wires. When he turned to her she shook her head and let herself lean in on his shoulder. "It's okay, I got you."

"Get a chopper sent here immediately," Leon ordered as he finished removing the barbed wire. He gently lay her hands on her lap. The cuts on her wrist seemed to be but one of the few things she suffered from. She had bruises on her face, deep scars on her side of the face, she also lacked nails, and her breathing suggested something was terribly wrong internally. The officer did as he was told.

Leon picked the lady up and easily carried her back outside. She was beyond famished. She had survived but mending all the wounds she had gone through would take time. He pitied her. As he carried her outside he thought hard not to think of all the torture she had endured for God knows how long.

.

.

Amelia thought back on the feeling of sunlight after two years. How it had startled her and awoken her into her senses. The smells of the outside world shocked her. Having only dankness of mold and decay surround her for years she felt bewildered. She recalled Leon's voice gently assuring her that she was safe.

Amelia tied the sash on her robe as she brought her thoughts back. "The mission, who did you say we needed to find?"

"I didn't." Leon sat up and began dressing. "The papers are over there," motioning to a coffee table, "if you want to review them."

Amelia turned to them, "Right."

Leon walked to her and pat her shoulder, "We still have this morning before us so let's put off work for now. Hunnigan will alert us when we can get clearance to enter the next town." Amelia smiled a half-hearted smile. Leon felt her distance so he retracted his hand. "I'll get us breakfast."

"Leon?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Leon smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6: In the Works_

Amelia sipped her coffee as she flipped through the paperwork detailing their mission. She pulled her hair back into a low half ponytail as she clicked the laptop on, her eyes still scanning through the mission. Years of research and input had made her a fast reader and an easy accessor of any situation. She lacked experience in field missions, but she was more than capable, having received a well rounded training. Her mind was quick and sharp, a great asset to the government.

Amelia's background had kept her in trying to break a virus strain, but in between she worked with the rest of the DOS in apprehending criminals, behind a desk of course. Leon called her work "connecting the dots," and her recent dots had led them to Russia.

Amelia was going through the grid they were assigned when the hotel door clicked open and then close. "Hunnigan just called. We got clearance."

"Mm?" She finished her coffee, "I'll get ready." Standing up she made her way to the restroom in a quick skip. She dressed as lightly as possible to retain flexibility, fixed her hair into a high ponytail, and armed herself with a handgun at her side and daggers. She was handy with daggers and knives, preferring these to weapons that needed bullets and those were finite. She pulled some gloves on and with a resolution to get this over with, the cold of Russia never quite agreeing with her, she went outside to meet Leon.

In the living room her partner was already ready and armed with all he might need. "Ready?" It was repetitive because with one look at each other the answer was clear, "Yes."

.

.

.

.

A tall man, slim and unlike most men of common build, made his way through a deserted building. The cold crept its way between chacked walls, but this red head was content, whistling an old tune, tossing around the money he had just cashed in. Mercenary work was not easy, doing it that is, but the concept was and for that Jake Muller was very thankful for. He was not one to easily take orders, but anything that raked in a few extra coins than normal jobs would, well that was a different story. Mercenary work paid well. Who was right, whose side was better, didn't matter. Questions like those were left aside as the zeros were counted. Muller may not have been the happiest man qlive, but here and now he was content to have more than enough for a while. What'd he'd do now he hadn't thought about it. That question he always left last, after all mercenary endeavours never promised you a return home. It was this very question that he pondered as he munched on an apple. He imagined a nice warm place, plenty of food, he'd find a nice enough place to hole up for a while, till funds ran short.

Perhaps this was all custom. There was no real future in it, no real promise of a steady tomorrow, only mindless clogs turning like they had years before when it mattered to God only knew when it'd stop mattering.

Jake tried hard to envision an alternate tomorrow. He was a young man, barely in his twenties. There was no rush. Yet his heart yearned for something else. Loneliness was not suitable for any man regardless his age.

He furrowed his eyebrows, deep in thought. It was hard to see beyond the bleak horizon. It was all he saw, how could he believe in anything else? Jake turned his mind on something else and in this gap of thought felt the cold through his fingers. It was time to find a real place to turn down so with that in mind he stood up. He'd reach the nearest town the outbreak hadn't touched and where money was still well received.  
.

.

.

.  
"It's isolated."

"Works best to our advantage." Leon pulled and pushed through ruins. They now trecked near old facilities rumored to have been previously occupied by bioterrorists. It was here that they hoped to find abandoned data, a lead of some sorts to undo a new strain that had just resurfaced based on older strains, but with a twist unlike any seen before. It was this new strain the DOS hoped Amelia could reconstruct and then with the help of other scientists, find a cure.

"Careful," Leon warned as he held out a hand to Amelia who jumped over a gap of floor. The strain was new, some from the BSAA were still unsure if it was even a new strain at all, but it had begun to spread in Russia in slow, widespread increments, but Leon had learned through his years in this business to never ignore a hunch. More than often they proved right. And with that mentality they trecked carefully.

Through rubble they made their way around an old headquarters where they found more than just remains of a crumbling building.

"Looks like they didn't have enough time for a thorough clean," Amelia noted as she rubbed her finger on a desk covered with soothe. Ashes lay round. Pieces of burnt paper scattered with the chill, but not enough to make out anything.

"Come on. Let's try to get underground." Leon led the way. They had to find alternatives what with no complete staircase, but eventually they jumped down on what had once clearly been a laboratory of sorts.

Amelia crossed her arms with one look at the place. Strange broken flasks, tubery, and steel utencils that once must of served mad men in creating God knows what lay round. Leon didnt hesitate in trying to gain access to their computers, but "useless, they're dead." He clicked away until he gave up and made his way to files left in half-opened cabinets.

Amelia strolled towards Leon and after a while crouched down next to him and began examining the files.

Most of the records were of experiments made. Cases, numbers, no names, the outcomes seemed unsuccessful and "far from what was mandated of us." And then in large red letters spelling TERMINATED stamped across most of the files.

A knot formed in Amelia's throat when she took into account all the people who must have endured torture from horrid experiments and then untimely deaths. She stopped reading the files and crossed her arms tightly around her. Leon who was crouched to her left felt her stillness and pulled away from the paperwork in his hands. His brows still knitted together he asked, "Are you alright?"

Amelia who held herself shook her head. "To think I could've been...in one of these..."

"Amelia.." his features smoothened as he reached a hand towards her's. She let him hold her. He stroked her hand gently, reminding her where she was and what had not been. He yearned to feel her smooth skin under his calloused hands, but both their gloves obstructed them from feeling eithers hands, just a distant warmth radiating from them two.

Leon meant to say more, but while he struggled finding the right words Amelia spoke up. "Thank you, Leon." With a pause added, "for then and now." She pressed on his hands and with a courage again regained she leaned in to plant a kiss on his cheek.

Amelia stood up quickly and without waiting for an answer began moving to the rest of the cabinets, "sooner we finish this sooner we can get back home."

"Yeah," Leon replied with a smile, glad to see her back to normal. "Let's wrap this up."

Several hours passed with the two of them absorbed with their work. They worked separately to cover more ground, faint noises of rustling papers, opening and closing drawers, the occasional struggle with a dent or tightly shut cabinet serving as the only reassurance of each other's presence.

Amelia pulled at a cabinet. She cursed quietly at how jammed it was. Stubbornly she struggled at it until it broke free. Inside photographs of animals mutated. She had gone through enough files regarding exploration of animal and human crossovers, stuff you could only imagine in your wildest nightmares and now proof that these things were not figments of a mad man but concrete objects, monsters brought to this plane and into existence. She gathered all the contents of this cabinet and closed it back shut. Upon closure a paper fell from underneath. Amelia picked it up. A list of names, color coded it seemed and most of all odd that it was handwritten. Only two names were written in red. The first was unreadable. The print was smudged, but Amelia brought the paper closer trying to decipher it. Melissa? N's? S's? An F? L? She eventually gave up. She went down the list of men and women to the other name in red. It clearly red Jake Muller. She thought for a moment but the name bore no significance to her and she put the paper down for a moment. Amelia found herself thinking once again that out of all those how many were volunteers. Knowing the answer a whirl formed at the pit of her stomach.

"Amelia?" Leon calles from two rooms back.

"Coming!" Amelia was quickly brought back to her senses. She hurried towards the voice with pictures in hand, quite forgetting about the list.

"Hunnigan sent us orders to retreat. Reports have reached regarding another outbreak, this time a giant BOS? They mean to quarantine the area. That's our cue to get the hell out of here."

"Right." Amelia gathered her belongings along with material they had found during the last few hours. "Let's hurry."

Just then gunshots were heard above them.

"This way," Leon pulled her the opposite the way they had come. The new way was winding, but at least the gunshots didn't sound so clear. When they reached a dead end a loud explosion rang right above them. The ceiling collapsed before them.

-end-

 **A/N: Next chapter should come along soon. It's already half finished. Hope you enjoyed this one. Feel free to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7-**

"Damn it," Jake made his way through rubble carefully, his gun at hand. Gunshots had rang in the distant a while back and he had paid no heed to them, what with the armies advancing away from this area, but a loud crash had just sounded nearby.

Jake made his way carefully, hoping to avoid the center of conflict, with his paycheck just in this war was no longer his and he meant for it to stay that way. Before him the ground was broken up in patches, most likely unsafe to walk on so he looked around the building for an alternative. With an agility that rivaled none he quickly spotted a bar easily accessible to him so he jumped, swinging on it and landed on the other side of the building when before he could stand up right the floor gave in below him, "Damn!"

...

...

"I'm alright, Leon," Amelia tried to stand erect.

"No you're not and stay still," Leon commanded sternly. She hardly saw this side of him and she tried not to hate him for it, he was only trying to help and now with a broken leg she wasn't going to make things easier for either of them.

When the wall had collapsed above them they had only time enough to jump out of the impact, but her leg had caught on some thing and a chunk of mass had sent her in screams as it fell on her leg, but quickly she recollected herself lest whoever caused it heard them. It took a while for Leon to find her with the rubble separating them, but by the time he had she only breathed sharply and let out air loudly to keep her from wailing due to the overbearing pain. She was going to be alright, but now evacuation seemed daunting what with enemies lurking all around.

Leon peeked around them. The coast seemed clear, but where to go was what made him nervous. He tried to contact Hunnigan, hoping a path might be made, but she was out of range and therefore out of the question. Leon turned back to Amelia who only focused on her breathing and nothing else.

After a while Leon took Amelia's arm and put it over his shoulder and bade her follow him. They had to start sometime and time was not on their hands. At the first step Amelia suppressed any part of her from giving in, but deep inside her she felt she wouldn't make it, not like this, not putting weight on something already broken. However she did not complain. She had a high threshold for pain and Leon knew this. With every step and every suppressed grunt that sent his partner into a cold sweat Leon knew she was suffering and that he had to get her to safety and a doctor as soon as possible.

They made their way slowly but surely. Reaching the top from the basement had already been difficult amd even more so noe with a broken leg, but domehoe they made it and the two took a break. Amelia now in ragged breaths leaned against a piece of wall. The chill she no longer felt, only needles in her leg. She watched Leon try endlessly to contact Hunnigan when a shadow passed both of them and before Leon could react Amelia had her handgun pointed at the stranger.

...

Amelia stared off with the stranger with a coolness that did not betray her deteriorating body. The stranger, a tall slim man with cool eyes rivaled her's, but something betrayed him and this eventually made him lower hus gun, "You. You are..."

By now Leon had accessed the patch on the man's jacket, an enemy, most likely a mercenary, and mercenaries are often swayed. "Not an enemy, I'm Leon and this is my partner. We just need to get out of this area. We want no trouble." Leon spoke up in hopes that they may avoid an extra scuffle and attention given their current state.

The man thought for a few seconds, his eyes never leaving Amelia's and then, perhaps a bit unwillingly, hoistened his gun. "Well, neither am I." Through all this Amelia did not move an inch and neither did she withdraw her gun, but keeping the man's gaze eventually overwhelmed her and she grudgingly put down the gun acknowledging her state.

"Where are you guys heading?" Jake turned to Leon who discussed the urgency of needing to get away from that area. Meanwhile Amelia tried hard to think of anything else, but the pain. It didn't take long for them to become allies, even if momentarily.

"You cover-"

"Best if you do it. I'm almost out of ammo. I'll help your partner here." Leon agreed if only hesitantly. He knew Amelia never took to strangers that easily and he could feel her unwillingness.

"Thanks," Amelia managed as Jake placed one of her arms over his shoulder.

"I'm Jake, by the way."

"Glad to have you here." Leon responded from ahead of them. Amelia said nothing though Jake stole a glance at her when he introduced himself.

They walked five feet before Amelia mumbled, "I can't do this. I won't get anywhere like this."

Jake wasted no time, "Here, get on my back. I'll carry you." Amelia held her lips together, but did as she was told.

They made their way more swiftly this way. Despite the extra weight Jake remained nimble, at the prime of his youth. "There," Leon pointed to a checkpoint, BSAA troops were stationed there. "We'll be safe there."

"You'll be safe there." With a chuckle, "I don't see them throwing a welcome mat for me. I'll wait here with your partner until you get some help. After that we part ways."

Leon stared at the man. He wondered where'd he go, but finally nodded his head reasonably, "Alright." Chances were high that this mercenary would keep at his job and he didn't see the American government buying any mercenaries anytime soon.

Jake Muller waited with Leon's partner, rubbing the cold seeping through his bare fingertips. He fought off the urge to say anything to the woman beside him. She was delirious with pain, she'd forget if his question irked her strange, but he couldn't. In the end he could not bear himself to bring up an old ghost. He'd let her rest in peace, only allowing her occassionally visit him in his dreams and shattered memories. He breathed out deeply watching his breath evaporate before him. When three figures made their way towards them it was only when he could clearly identify Leon that he took one last look at the woman with a striking resemblance to one he had known and left without a word. Far off in the distance, sure no one had noticed him he watched two bsaa soldiers carry Amelia off in a stretch and Leon quietly following beside. He had done good by them and wished them luck. Though once fate could of made of each other enemies it hadn't and instead brought them together. They weren't such a bad bunch, those two, he thought, as he made his way through newly falling snow.

-end chapter-

* * *

 **Note: Excuse the terrible formatting. For what I lacked in formatting I hope I made up for in content. I had lost this chapter and alas I've found it below dozens of emails! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

"Yeah, the rain is not letting up here, either." Amelia pulled back the curtain to watch the ongoing rain outside. It was dark, but if you focused enough you could see the current of rain going to the left with the wind.

Amelia switched the phone to her right, "Don't wait up for me," Leon spoke into the line.

"Alright. Be safe, okay?"

"Yeah, don't worry. See you soon."

"Right, good night."

"Good night. Sleep, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. Bye." Amelia waited for Leon to say bye. He didn't say it right away, their breaths caught up, the call lingering and then a soft "bye," before Amelia heard the phone click.

Amelia threw her phone on the sofa before jumping on it with a loud sigh. 4 months for her to recuperate were given to her. By now her leg was fine and she almost missed work. She was undoubtedly bored, left with only a busy mind that irked her with pressing thoughts she didn't really want to deal with. She sat up to reach for the remote before laying back down on the sofa and turning the television on- the voices of a news show began to drone on.

Amelia stirred awake, unaware when exactly she had fallen asleep, surprised to have fallen asleep at all. Shortly after Leon had moved in he had discovered her sleeping pills and urged her to stay off them, claiming they were addictive and that there were alternatives to gaining sleep. She begrudgingly threw them away, but to her surprise sleep did come and so she held off her reproach. It was not normal sleep, for she often came awake ahead of her waking hours, but it was natural sleep and it always was relieving to wake from it.

 ** _Chapter 8_**

Amelia looked around the apartment and sighed slowly, realizing she had been holding her breath for long. Amelia put a hand up to her forehead, she had only been dreaming. She felt consolation, but at the same time something lingered, but it didn't last as she quickly picked up a faint turn and jingle of keys. Leon was home.

Leon pushed the door open quite surprised to find Amelia standing before him. She was in her lounge wear, "You haven't gone to sleep yet?"

Amelia hesitated for a moment. "I did, but I heard the door."

Leon walked towards the living room, leaving his laptop and jacket near the armchair. "I'm sorry," he meant it sincerely. He knew how hard it was for Amelia to fall asleep most of the time.

"It wasn't you," Amelia crossed her arms. "How's work?"

Leon shook his head, it was then that Amelia noticed how tired he seemed. "Things aren't going so well. The data we gathered has been…it's missing."

"What!?" Amelia didn't measure herself. Maybe that was the reason Leon stayed long at the office. He knew all too well how combustible Amelia was and the last thing he needed today was an argument.

Amelia was about to begin. She felt fury rise in her. They had gone to such lengths, both outside the office and inside. For crying out loud she had even broken her leg trying to find evidence for theories she had developed. A knot formed in her throat as she tried to gather herself, "What about _my_ data? Is it still there?"

Leon looked away. It was clear someone had tampered with the evidence, someone inside the office, but how to confront them? How to catch them without scaring them off first? Leon had kept quiet about it and had gone searching by himself for the missing files. When he came across Amelia's desktop and how everything had been wiped clean as if she hadn't sat on that desk long hours for months on end. The data had to be saved elsewhere, but it was nowhere. He tried to check for encryptions, but not an expert on that he failed. He was still debating whether to aid Hunnigan, of course she wouldn't be the one, but why did he hesitate?

"We have to go back." Amelia stared at him with such resolve that made him chuckle to which she quickly asked why this was so funny to him.

"You're too predictable." Leon smiled at her. He knew they had to go back. He knew they had to do _something_. After spending hours looking for some lead back at the office he knew that he couldn't just sit and wait for answer to arrive. Why he had held off coming home he wasn't too sure. He knew just how Amelia was going to react. Fact, she was playing her role right this instance, but part of him didn't want to go, at least, not with her. She was still recuperating.

Amelia stared at him blankly for a moment. "You mean I've _become_ too predictable."

Leon shook his head. "It's a good thing. I always know what to come home to."

"Or not," Amelia crossed her arms. He smiled genuinely at her, but again the thought of concern crossed his mind to which she interjected, "I'm fine. I'm fine now."

Leon pondered this for a second. Amelia did have expertise in quick analysis, what with having been cooped up in an office for long and because of her background. She was indispensable in analyzing the data. Yet, he hesitated, but he just nodded in agreement. "You look well," he added, as if reminding himself.

.

.

Amelia sat by the window sipping a cup of coffee. As usual the night passed and she was sleep deprived. Soon it'd be dawn and Leon and her were to depart back to Russia. Until then she decided to take the time to gather her thoughts. Her thoughts weren't on so much who had gone to the lengths of erasing data she personally collected, but as to why. She was so lost in thoughts that when a pair of arms wrapped around her she jumped in surprise.

"Up already?" Leon joined her on the windowsill, wrapping his arms around her tightly. _He was warm._ Amelia closed her eyes as she let her head fall on his chest.

"What are we doing?" Amelia looked up at Leon.

He leaned in for a kiss. "Let's not talk about that now." He brushed away her bangs just a bit. He kissed her forehead. Amelia felt a knot form in her throat. _What was_ she _doing?_ But the thoughts didn't linger as Leon leaned in for another kiss on her lips. Leon pulled her with more certainty towards him. He kissed her tenderly, wantingly, she found herself unable to pull away. Her thoughts were quicky swept away as he pulled her closer and she made herself lost in this moment, in between the breaking of dawn and a new day.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9-_**

Amelia kicked through rubble. She was back in Russia and she absolutely detested the fact. But she kept her cool. Amelia wasn't one to flaunt her emotions, but Russia got to her, the cold and all it's waste. Estonia, got to her.

Leon followed close behind. The area was run down with BOWs and the BSAA fought them off along with the mercenaries hired to off the American soldiers. Caught in between this hellfire was none other than our two protagonists.

Leon wasn't worried about the two of them. He had had enough training and years out on the field. Amelia had also received training, she was more than capable, but nonetheless Leon kept a close watch on Amelia, stealing glances at her here and there. He kept his words of concern to himself. He knew Amelia didn't like to be coddled. Feeling suffocated Amelia was capable of doing just about anything to revoke this. Leon had learned this through the years so he kept quiet. However, the fact that she had broken her leg not long ago did stay at the forefront of his thoughts as he saw her jump from various heights. Upon landing, well she landed with grace, no one would have noticed she suffered, but he knew better. She was rosy with the excercise. A light sweat covered her features and her bangs hid a slight grimace that formed whenever she landed. A quick flinch and then she'd regain her composure. Leon was no fool. He could tell this was becoming quite a feat for her. They needed to reach safety, soon.

A clatter sounded before them. Amelia quickly took out her gun and Leon steadied his, aimed at the source of the noise. They found themselves in the back alleys of some forsaken town. It was almost night now. Both of them struggled to make anything out.

Footsteps and Amelia let the trigger go. Bam bam. The gunshots were dry and purposeful towards the left. A fist came towards Amelia before Leon could get in Amelia dodged and shot another bullet towards the source. "WHOA!" shouted the source.

Leon quickly changed his aim to the shadow that stood proudly in the shadows. He walked towards Amelia on the other side, on her knees. The fist had missed her but her leg gave in at that moment and she was crouched. It was now apparent that the broken leg was far from fully healed.

The tall shadow extended a hand. "I'm not your enemy." Amelia scoffed. She stood up without his help and feigned composure. The tall man eyed her curiously, but Amelia looked straight at Leon, completely ignoring the stranger.

"Let's keep moving." Amelia ordered. Leon didn't move for a second, then putting away his gun nodded his head.

"Look I'm sorry I also thought you were one of those monsters! Besides, I'm not the one that shot bullets! Those could of killed me."

Amelia turned to the man who spoke with a glare that could kill. "It doesn't matter now. Does it?" she seethed. She turned to walk.

"That's it?"

Amelia was burning with anger. "What more do I need to say to a mercenary like you? You people disgust me."

"Observant," he smirked. His eyes sparkled with interest.

Amelia turned around and waited for Leon who walked over to her side. When he reached her side she took a step forward before Leon grabbed her arm. When Amelia turned to ask him what was the hold up Leon spoke up, "It's been a while. I'm surprised you're still in these parts."

"I could say the same thing for you two." The man crossed his arms. "Your friend is still feisty as ever, but I'm surprised she's already up and running." As the clouds dispersed in the night Leon noticed the man's jacket was torn on one side. A bullet had grazed him.

Amelia sighed at the chit chat. She had sincerely hoped Leon would just walk past him and they'd be on their way, but here he went running his mouth.

"This is Jake Muller, right?"

"Yeah," said man replied.

"He helped us 2 months ago when we were here..."

Amelia eyed him and with a nonchalant gesture greeted him before turning away. She didn't hide her desire to get a move on.

"What was your name again? Did it start with a-?"

"Amelia." she cut in. "Now we really need to get a move on, so sorry but we must be on our way." She turned to Leon and said no more before walking away.

At this point she was fuming. She was exhausted. Her leg ached beyond relief and she just wanted to find a place to call it a night. Honestly, she didn't care if at this point she went solo and she was far enough to get lost when a tank was heard rolling in nearby. Very close.

Leon tched. "Amelia, damn it-" He ran after her leaving Jake behind.

"Damn it!" Amelia cursed underneath her breath. She hid behind to large trash bins. She took out her gun, but when she checked her ammunition it only had two bullets left. Just her luck, she thought.

Calls were heard and gunshots began to sound off a house or so away. Amelia peeked slightly ahead of her when a hand tugged her back harshly by a pull of her jacket. "Hey!"

"Are you crazy!? Stay still!" It was Jake.

"Don't tell me what to do!" she snapped, but didn't add anymore. She was just words now and he probably knew it. She was in a bind. She needed help. She was about to ask where Leon was when footsteps approached.

Hideous creatures with three eyes glinting in the moonlight stared at them and were about to shoot if it wasn't for Jake's quicker reflexes. "Come on!" He tugged Amelia up by her clothes. Amelia scoffed at his indiscretion but she followed close behind.

It seemed that those two monsters were the only enemies and that the rest were engaged elsewhere so they maneuvered in and out of housework, structures of what once had worked as real homes.

Amelia was breaking a sweat. She no longer felt the pain on her leg with the adrenaline seeping in her but her body was worked up trying to keep up with her. A large missile exposed the two fleeing and a tank rolled in on them when Jake pulled her arm and both ran out of a window structure. They kept up the pace until they reached a large cliff. "DAmn!" they both uttered, but the tank was reeling in. "Jump," Jake ordered staring straight at Amelia.

"No are you nuts!? We'll freeze to death!" Below the cliff stood a lake. It seemed that all the fighting had reverted it back to water at least for the time being. It'd break their fall, but the temperature that'd greet them would perhaps be enough to kill them. But there was no time to think and consider any other options the tank reeled in and when the missile flew out of it it was Jake's hand that grabbed Amelia and flung them both below.

.

.

.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _"Jen. Jen. Come on, wake up."_

Amelia stirred awake. Jake's crystal blue eyes stared into her's. He was dripping wet. She soon realized she was completely soaked too. "We need to get a move on."

Amelia mumbled incoherently as Jake pulled her up. "Come on," he urged. She wouldn't be able to clearly retell how she made it that way, running once more through housework until they found a cabin that seemed far away from all the fighting.

Jake took off his jacket and made his way towards a chair. He took it apart with force and threw it on the ground. He walked back and forth trying to figure things out, grabbing this and that. Amelia watched half delirious. The adrenaline was wearing out. Her foot seemed as if it was broken once again and she was freezing. Jake eventually worked out a fire and it began to grow.

It covered the cabin walls with an orange hue and the smell of wood surrounded them both. Jake took of his gloves and warmed his hands. He then stood up and moved about once more with purpose. Amelia only shivered, thoughtless. She was going to die. She tried to focus but everything seemed out of proportion, as if she was very far away. It was hard to put her wits about. She realized her uselessness, her vulnerability, if it wasn't for this man she would be dead. Not as quick as she thought herself to be. She didn't know what hurt more, the knowledge of that sad fact or her aching body, her body which tried to keep her alive.

"Take your clothes off. You'll freeze to death with them on." Jake spoke up as he was already stripping himself.

"No, aarr-ee yyoouu nuttts? Wee'll frrreeezee," Amelia complained, but she gave up. She knew better. Hypothermia was a bigger problem now.

Amelia made towards the zipper of her jacket. Jake eyed her only out of the corner of his eyes to make sure she was following his advise. He pulled a dry blanket on him and walked towards the fire. He stood there, waiting.

Amelia cursed underneath her breath. She took of her jacket, gloves, scarf, everything soaked, but hesitated after that.

"Hurry, you'll definitely get sick that way."

Amelia felt anger boiling inside her.

"Don't worry I've seen prettier ladies. You don't arouse any curiousity in me."

Amelia scoffed despite her teeth clattering. She pulled away at her jeans, revealing her legs. She pulled up her sweater and shirt and eventually she was nude. She flinched when she saw underneath her breast, one of her ribs ached, probably a broken rib cage. In the orange light it was hard to make anything out, but she knew where each scar was and with the low light she remembered and she found herself folding up in the corner. The scars from a past time surrounded her, scars like strokes with a paint brush covered her torso. _I'm sure you've seen prettier ladies than me she thought._ "Do you have another one of those?"

Jake turned to his side. He kept his gaze on the floor and extended an arm with a folded blanket he had kept near the fire. Amelia walked up behind him and took it. It was warm. Jake returned his gaze to the fire and Amelia wrapped it around herself. She took her place near the fire and took a seat. Jake shifted and then sat down as well. He didn't turn to her nor make anymore conversation. Eventually Amelia stopped shivering and she found herself drowsy with sleep.

"Don't get too close to the fire. You might roll in during your sleep." Amelia scoffed, but found herself smiling at the end.

"I'm cold," she replied.

Jake stared at her. Amelia lifted her gaze to meet his. His eyes were quite striking. They were like ice, glinting despite the darkness, piercing straight through her, but she wasn't fazed by them. Though Amelia's eyes were dark and alluding they could hold her own. Maybe she wasn't as good as she thought she was, but she wasn't as weak as one might think a woman her age.

"Come here," he motioned an arm towards her. This opened up his blanket a bit and she could see his chest. She stared at him seriously. He wasn't playing games. They weren't mischevious or devious at all for that matter. He, too, was probably cold and tired just as she was. Amelia found herself crawling towards him. They were much too tired for anything. Even if they were lovers they would have done nothing. Jake pulled his blanket over her's. She felt his bare shoulder touch her's. He was tall and she found herself nestling herself in the crook of his neck. He was warm and she found herself dropping her guard down, before she knew it she lost consciousness and slipped into sleep in the arms of an enemy.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Excuse the wait, but it was really Chapter 7 that was holding back all these other chapters !**

 **Subscribe and Review if you please!**

 **Thank you for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Jake stared at Amelia intently, tracing every line and curvature without breeching impropriety. I know you. He wanted to say but probably wouldn't. Don't you remember me? If it was her, which he had trouble thinking otherwise, why wouldn't she remember? How could she forget? Was he so forgettable?

Amelia stirred awake. It took her a minute to realize where she was. Last night she might have fretted, but now she was collected. She didn't react to Jake's bare torso and took no initiative to cover herself as well.

Jake sat up and moved to their clothes as well. Still wet. Amelia sat up and stirred the fire. It was dying. They hadn't slept much, exhaustion had rendered them spent, but their unconscious stirred them awake, reminding them where they were. Neither spoke, as if something of that sort had happened in those hours past. It wasn't awkwardness that caused the s ilence it was something deeper, at least to Jake. An old wound ripping, coming alive and a dull pang aching, bringing attention to it.

...

Leon cursed himself. Somehow he managed to get himself separate from Amelia. He didn't doubt that she was more than capable by herself nor that she would find a way to him, but he remained uneasy. Chances were that she endd up with that kid, Jake, and though he had once proven an ally Leon wasn't altogether keen on mercenaries. They were fickle. Who wasn't to say he was on a job right now? Plus Amelia hadn't taken too kindly to Jake either. Chances were she had driven him far away already. And in her current condition...Leon hurried his pace.

...

* * *

 **This was only a teaser! A glimpse at the chapter! Still debating what to do with it...any thoughts/ suggestions/ constructive criticism acceptable! Thank you for reading so far! :)**


End file.
